


Torchwood Makes A Movie

by Schuneko



Series: Torchwood dot Com: The Vault [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn With A Pinch Of Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: A Scene from Torchwood dot Com’s new film.





	Torchwood Makes A Movie

 

Jack was behind the camera, no one was allowed to see this unless he decided to upload it. Which he usually did, but the first watch was always his. If it involved only his lovers that is. He felt overindulgent sometimes; even though vampires were known to have ‘brides’, not just one partner. Then he had a commissioned photo shoot with him on a gothic style throne; his lovers practically naked, dripping in jewels, and all over him. It made him feel powerful.

Taken as a promotion for a larger scale movie they were in the middle of filming. Celeste looked amazing, when it was her turn in the chair, and they surrounded her. Then, there were a couple designed to introduce Stacia’s guest appearance. The ‘film’ titled: Long May He Reign.

Harkness could imagine Hart’s fury at the, somewhat obvious, dig. Now, his rival in this business, he bet Gwen and John both, regretted leaving. Especially since hiring Celesta had brought Stacia, and some of Stacia’s co stars; right along with her. He finished watching the latest take and returned to his seat. The throne was surprisingly comfortable. He picked up his goblet full of donated blood. No way he was wasting the good stuff, but he figured, “why not.” Just the same.

You walk over, silk robe tied loosely. Licking stray blood from his lips, as you lean in. It seemed such a stretch, but they were one now. They were Pack, as much as, you were a Childe of their Coven. “Enjoying the show my Lord?” You tease without malice.

“Of corse he is. Who wouldn’t?” Theta muses, as he strolls by. Tossing his robe aside before crawling onto the bed, totally nude. None of you bat an eyelash; even when Ianto joins him.

“Mmhmm, command them, take your pleasure. They’re there for you as much as me.” Jack rumbled and you grinned.

“Understood.” You smirked, knowing the other’s had also heard their Lord’s commands. Jewels and gold, the only things you wore as you walked to the bed. You reach for The Doctor, caressing him as you push Ianto to the bed. Angled so Harkness has the perfect view. You can’t help the sigh of satisfaction as you sink onto Jones’s length. Hand around his throat for show, as you work your hips. Feeling Theta behind you; your hand reaches back and winds into his hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

“Perfect.” Jack murmurs as Kieran slinks between his legs and proceeds to pull out his cock. Celesta will never work with anyone, but her Pack. Doesn’t mean the other’s won’t. It’s the job, nothing else to it.

Ianto moans, as you and Theta work him. His hands almost don’t know where to go. You pull a hand to where you join. The spark is electric and you cry out, leaning down to capture his mouth. You sit back up as The Doctor’s hand finds your nipple. Head falling back to his shoulder, as the sensations threaten to overwhelm you. Faintly you can hear Jack’s praises, you know it’s not the blow job. As per the ‘film’, the blow job is expected, nothing noteworthy.

Harkness’s eyes never leave the scene on the bed. One hand still holding the goblet, the other holding Kieran in place. He takes a drink, eyes glittering as you arch. “Make her cum.” Jack purrs, as if to remind everyone he’s still there.

They both nod and you groan; knowing their combined efforts will feel amazing, but reach an almost brutal intensity. Ianto braces your hips, as Theta moves a hand to replace his at your clit. Jones bucks his hips, using the grip on your hips to bring you down hard. You’re so close, three more demanding bucks, has you crying out as your muscles tense and release. Jones and The Doctor follow. Sending a second orgasm careening through your system.

At least Jack allows breaks, even though there would be none in the movie. Harkness pushes his goblet and Kieran aside. Strides up to the bed, gently grabs you by the shoulders, and yells, “cut!”

A film was a big undertaking. Luckily there are enough scenes with different people that none of them are ‘worked’ to exhaustion. Harkness rolls his eyes as Owen scrambles through the ‘finally’ unlocked door with his phone. “Gwen!?” He answered, having expected John to call.

“Hey Jack, this a bad time?” She simpered.

“Uh yeah, kinda. You know…working…” Harkness replied, slightly annoyed. Remembering how she used to act with her ‘co workers’. Like what she wanted was more important than, actually getting things done.

“Well see, I was thinking, wouldn’t it be nice to work together again?”

Jack sighed, this wouldn’t be the end of it, but he was done playing her game. “Not really Gwen. I’ll admit it was good when it started, but now. I know what you really want and none of us here at Torchwood are going to play along anymore.”

“You’ll regret this Jack!” Gwen growled.

“Doubt it, goodbye Gwen.”

**~TWdC~**

Your Intended may prefer male lovers, but he still knew how to appreciate a woman. You moaned out, as he dragged his tongue through your folds. Theta was licking and kissing the rest of your skin as he wanked. Ianto was eating Jack out before moving to impale his Sire. The scene would be a bonus for early subscribers to the web video/movie. Harkness slipped fingers into you and you arched. “So close…Make me cum.” You were his queen, you din’t ask, you commanded.

Jack snarled, but his gaze was heated, as he added fingers, working them faster. He kept up his concentration on you. Even as Jones pounded into him. Your hands wound in his hair, as you crashed, Theta right behind you. On a whim, unscripted; you moved to swallow Harkness’s cock. The Doctor followed and slipped into your sopping wet pussy with ease. Jack came with a shout, emptying down your throat. Theta managed to get you off again before himself and Ianto followed not seconds later.

You blinked, panting heavily, you realized what you did. “I’m sorry if I messed up the take, it just felt… Um I guess just give me five and we can…”

Jack stops you with a kiss. “It’s going to be perfect!” He kisses you again. “That’s a wrap for today, let’s hit the showers, yeah?” Harkness smiles.

 

 


End file.
